galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Journeys of the Tigershark 20
Chapter 20: Resignation The Narth representative almost begged the detective to observe more and then asked Alegar and Egil l to tag along. The human detective had agreed with a friendly nod, and now all of them were sitting in an unmarked Sunblazer patrol flier that was just descending from its high altitude and approached Ms. Baldwin Town. A residential township on the North West region of the Government Continent. Egill who was no longer a newcomer to Pluribus actually knew next to nothing about the planet and its community. He either spent time in the Assembly Dome or at his very luxurious apartment in the company HQ of Silver Hawk Inc. He had spent time at Sares and of course, went back home to Nilfeheim many times since he took on the mantle of planet representative. He never had ventured past the Assembly district. His friend Alegar, had similar thoughts and said to Egill as he looked past the transparent side panels of the police flyer. “You know I haven’t ventured past the Assembly district. Who knew there towns like this on this world.” The Narth Representative said.”The town was named after famous Med Tech Gloria Baldwin, commonly known as ‘Miss Baldwin’. She pioneered medical treatment for Superlarge Union members, specifically Bandrupo.” “And you memorized this of GalNet.” Egill said.”You have never been out here either.” “This is incorrect, friend Egill. “I have not memorized it, I am accessing GalNet now and relay what information I am consuming. I am doing this because, as you so correctly surmised. I have visited only seven locations on this planet: The Assembly Dome, your apartment, Alegar’s residence, the...” Alegar rolled his pretty eyes, shaded with long black lashes and below shapely eyebrows with a smile and leaned forward partially bypassing the Army Colonel sitting there.”Mr.Decker, what are we doing here?” While the Maggi Suron landed the flier on a terrace of mostly transparent Duro-Plast. The terrace-like feature circled a grass and trees covered enormous mountain-sized hill, one hill of at least seven similar hills. The old detective answered.”Officers of Pluribus police have just raided the residence of a known member of Freedom for Gore movement.” They all climbed out of the flyer and followed the Sauronm who approached a similar mostly transparent access tunnel bridge that connected the terrace with the actual hill and provided access to its interior. Next to their unmarked flier, were six Sunblazer patrol fliers in a deep blue and white color scheme, and stylized image of Utchat on their doors. A Hazar-type flier of the Union Police sporting big white letters reading UP-SRU. The large boxy flier was all black. It’s rear ramp lowered made it obvious the Special Reaction Unit had already been deployed. Two uniformed police officers, a big Botnaar and a rather small Uril. The smaller being was the first Uril Egill seen. He knew there was a Urilliua representative, but he could not recall ever hearing or seeing their rep interacting. While he had become somewhat accustomed to the brutish Bootnar, often referred to as this galaxies version of Pertharians. That bald-headed, dwarflike humanoid with bright green skin somehow felt more alien to him than a Shaill. Alegar leaned close as they followed the officers.”The Urilliua were almost as enigmatic as the Narth. while they are Union members for a very long time. they too invoked Union resolution, 2300-7. One that should be very familiar to you.” The old Neo Viking nodded. It was a resolution over 2700 old and granted special isolation consideration to a member species. It was nicknamed the “Let us alone” clause. The Narth chimed in.”I must disagree, friend Alegar. Narth are not mysterious at all, merely not fully understood. Neither do I find the Urilliua mysterious.” The Narth cocked his head.”One comes to the conclusion, Narth does not consider anything mysterious.” Alegar grinned.”Really?” Both felt the amusement of their shrouded friend.”Your minds, my friends both of them I find very mysterious.” The group had reached the two uniformed, by stature and size very different officers. Something that raised no eyebrows on Pluribus or pretty much anywhere within the Union. The Sauron identified himself to the police officers and said, gesturing over the group. “They are with me, Officer Burkis and Craddoc.” Narth said while their CITIS were scanned and then passed through the tunnel.”The Urilliua appear alien to you, because like their cousin species the Ariglou, they did not originate in this universe, but have come here from another spatial condition. The Ariglou by accident and the Urilliua on purpose, their other-dimensional origin is not a secret. Both species retained an aspect of this in their appearance that is not accessible to visual sensory organs of this plane, thus many experiences their presence as alien without being able to pinpoint...” This, to Egill quite interesting explanation, was interrupted as the group passed inside the enormous and now evidently hollow hill. Many hundreds, perhaps thousand Inverted steps of terrace levels followed the interior of this artificial hill. The cavernous center was open and featured an inverted cone attached to the apex with many sources of warm golden light. The terraces featured parks, trees, meandering creeks, trees and pond shaped swimming pools. Alegar said to Egill.”I actually never seen one of these Arcology structures, even though I knew there are many thousands like this all over Pluribus and on other Union worlds.” They did not have to go too far. The flier platform outside and the access tunnel connecting to this terrace level was not top far from the obvious goal of their trip. At the wall facing side of the terrace on the other side of slide belt and the Duro Crete path they were on, were housing units of private dwellings. Separated by low fences, small individually styled front lawns and gardens. One of them clearly stood out, with yellow hard light police barriers. Several police officers in APE suits and the letters SRU on the massive backs of their 2.3 meters tall, four-ton Armored Police Exoframes. While all the other residences had smooth facades with large windows and doors, much of this residence front wall was gone and replaced by a large hole that revealed the two inside levels and much of the interior decoration and appliances. Clear evidence that the SRU unit had used some kind of breaching tech. A crowd of nosy onlookers was held back by more police and a second stage of hard light barriers. Neither Egill nor Alegar could deny the interesting and fascinating turn of events and their inclusion in this. While grumpy Egill did not want to openly admit it to the Narth or the Saresii that he was quite excited about this and thankful for the inquisitive nature of his Narth friend, he was as impressed as the others of this so plain looking, friendly human. Egill had met other Immortals and secretly was a member of the Grey Ghosts, Phil Decker at first seemed to have none of the others unexplainable aura that separated them from mere mortals, but Egill had to correct himself. This man who was born on distant Earth, long before Nilfeheim was colonized. Before Terran Humans even knew they weren’t the only sentient species in the universe and he had the same eerie quality, but he was much better in concealing it. The Army Colonel was close behind Decker. “I truly apologize, Mr.Decker. My Army ways might have tarnished my approach to non-Army individuals. A regrettable approach indeed, my darn pride has stopped me from asking what we are doing here? Have you not shown us with undeniable logic that we are not looking for members of this Terror group?” Decker had already stepped through the police barrier and turned.”No worries, Colonel. Call me Phil, I know the Army.” He had a sad smile on his face as he said.”I served with the US Army in World War II long before Earth ascended. While the United States and World War two are so far in the past and forgotten by all but a few scholars and relics like me. The Army has changed surprisingly little.” “You served the Army? I am so...” “We can catch up on this over a beer and after we are done here. As for your question, I think it will become clear to you very shortly.” Phil approached a plain cloth police officer, revealed to be as such by a holographic projection of his service badge hovering a few inches before him. The other police detective had to chrome polished skin and wore a similar cut beige coat as Phil. Since Egill could feel the man’s mind, he was certain it was a Stellaris and not an X101. The Stellaris greeted Phil with a level of respect Egill had only seen displayed when Union Marines met the Eternal Warrior for the first time. Alegar said quietly.”Didn’t I tell you? While most of us never heard of him, to Union Police he is a living god.” Phil pointed at the gaping hole.”Was he dead before you arrived or did he commit suicide as you breached?” The Stellaris shrugged his shoulders.”We are not sure, but he was beyond reanimation. We still trying to figure out how he got hold of a Megdohrs.” “Meghdor?” Egill could not help asking. He was aware of the fact they were nothing more than observers. The old detective did not appear to be annoyed and said.”A parasitic life form, quite similar to Pertharian Brain Leeches. If I am correct, they were found within the spaceship scrap fields of Itheamh. Their actual world of origin has not yet been identified.” Phil moved past the Stellaris detective, stepped over the knee-high remnant of the wall. He was still very much within speaking distance. “The suspect was male, human about thirty years of age. I think he was a Priv-Drift and probably working as an editor for Cosmic Winds. He was the one renting the flier used?” The Stellaris nodded.”Yes, Sir. Alvin Dundee. Thirty-One standard years. Native to Worchester, planet and he was the co-owner of Cosmic Winds.” The Sauron put his sizeable fists against his hips, striking a very human-looking pose.”You had the same information than me. All we knew is what we heard over PD-Comm. A leading member of this Gore Protector group about to be arrested. We arrived with you, seen what you have seen...” Phil raised his finger.”One moment, I explain later.” To the Stellaris he said.”Jon, do me a favor and give me a copy of the entry scan records to the access doors of this level and scan for non-resident visitors asking to see Mr. Dundee. especially his last visitors, I do not think it was his idea to kiss a Meghdors.” Phil now said to the Sauron.”Since I am operating on the theory that the Assembly incident was not motivated by terror motives, but efforts had been made to frame the Defenders of Gore. I was certain the real culprits went out of their way to make sure investigators would find all the implicating clues and overlook everything else.” The Army Colonel lowered his head and said in a quiet tone.”It almost worked too.” Phil kept smiling.”The real crux of the matter is that law enforcement became so darn sophisticated and advanced that no one really using their eyes and their head anymore. Same with the crooks though, they went out of their way to fool scanners and sensors and whatnot, but overlooked the simple basics.” He pointed to the not so far distant entrance tunnel. “This is a residential community, access is granted to residents, official services and registered vendors. Visitors and guests must be allowed inside by residents.” “And this will identify all his accomplices?” The Army Colonel asked. “That is not what we are looking for. He was visited by his murderer and it had to be the last person. These residential units are privately owned and beyond the financial reach of a reak Gal Drift. There are physical sports trophies on his leisure room shelf. He participated successfully in old fashioned boat rowing, archery, and Badminton. All this points to a very old, very expensive college. These colleges are private, very exclusive. That suggests that he belonged to an old Neo noble family. His last name might be his mothers or a legally assumed name. Some of these privileged kids, especially those who might not be on best terms with their families, often decide to drift for a while. Unlike real Drifts, they don’t really have financial worries. I will explain the rest if you really can’t figure it out. Right now I like to speak to the neighbor next door.” How he identified the Kilonian behind the police barrier, one of the many beings there as a neighbor was a mystery to Alegar and apparently to the others as well. The Saresii gave Egill a quizzical look.”Don’t tell me you are not impressed.” “I am, I really am. Because he said what I am saying all the time. People don’t think anymore. I think I know how he deducted the rest and how he knew the Kilonian is a neighbor and not just another spectator.” --””-- The android that appeared to be a stylish human female. Looking exactly how Clara Schwartz would have looked like if the first daughter of Rex Schwartz would have lived to become a full-grown woman. Clara had been kidnapped and murdered almost 3000 years ago. In all this time he still grieved, in his own special way. Unable to find an adequate way to express his rage and anger. Yvonne had begun her existence as Yvonne 1.2. The first one had been a static prototype. The machine that stalked on five-inch heeled pumps into the office of the richest man in the Galaxy was version 9.9, this version was more than an android, more than a robot. This Yvonne had very little in common with any known Union tech. The tech hidden beneath the smooth baby-soft skin and perfect complexion was far beyond. The level of Technological development realized in that machine had not been seen in the known universe since the fall of the First Empire. During a time when planet Earth was still very young and carried no life except the first versions of primitive bacteria. Almost 4 billion years ago, when the first sentient species the Nnnth had reached TL 12 and merged with the Arth to reach the next level of existence. This symbiosis destined to become the first trans corporeal entity of this the Prime Reality. Rex Schwartz leaned back in his executive chair and swiveled it towards the floor to ceiling windows. His office near the very top of SII Needle III, the tallest planet-bound structure of any kind anywhere in the known Universe. His office located at over 660 kilometers above the surface of Omni, planet. This was not a low orbit station, satellite or tethered object, but a true construct, with a foundation reaching to the very core of this beautiful planet. With a triangular cross-section, at its base each side of this incredible structure measured 330 kilometers tapering to less than 10 meters, giving this tower an elegant needle-like appearance. The engineering and construction was no small feat. He did not turn as Yvonne served her master a glass of ice-cold milk. Rex Schwartz did not consume any intoxicating substances including alcohol. He only drank Bovine, Earth sourced milk, water or Orange juice. He took the glass of the tray, the android held. Without looking at her, he thanked her as he always did. Yvonne could not be anything else but utmost loyal, but she was sentient and Rex treated her this way, always had. He did not take his eyes off the scenery beyond the windows as the local sun rose from behind the planet and bathed the clouds, the continent and the oceans below in a magical shade of gold. It lasted only a few moments, then the light changed to a more brilliant white and a new day had dawned on this side of Onyx planet. “Any news of N’Ger?” “None that can be verified, but sources suggest that the Nexus point hidden under the Eastern Mountains had been used again. My source suggests that they were the same, that used it a few days ago to arrive.” “I expect a more detailed report as soon as possible.” “All sources we have available gathering additional information as we speak, Sir.” He sipped from the glass, then asked. “Ajax protocol?” “At stage two, Sir. Tribunal assets are terminated and neutralized. The Bowels and the Saresii are the last objectives of stage two. Final stage III will commence in thirteen hours.” As this was within the expected time frame, he nodded and went to the next subject.”How far have we advanced in translating the Prophecy?” “The Specialist is confident in his progress, but is unable to give a time frame.” “I will descend to get a better picture.” He then swiveled back to face his desk and brushed open a report displayed on a field screen. “Looks like this Gore protester menace is very well taken care off.” “Indeed, Sir. We reach a 91 percent permanent reduction of all Gore support groups without any direct SII involvement. Situation analysis suggests that we might have to take a more active role in order to eliminate the rest. As for the concept, as you know Sir. It is impossible to completely expunge an idea.” “I am aware of this, but once there are no active cells, clubs or temples and the like, an idea can be fought and suppressed by other ideas.” He sounded confident at first, but then he asked.”What suggests this slow down and a more active role?” “Sir, the investigation into the Assembly incident has taken a drastic turn. The investigation was not declared closed by the Assembly as expected, but given to Phil Decker, by personal recommendation of Mothermachine, Richard Stahl and McElligott.” Rex Schwartz was confident there were no links that could be traced to him, but he had to admit, there was hardly a name that made him more nervous than that of the old detective. He greatly respected Stahl and knew an open conflict with the Eternal Warrior would be anything but easy, but Decker had shown over the many centuries that he was able to connect the smallest thing and unravel complex mysteries. “We have reported that this Decker survived an assassination of Cherubim during the Green Hell incident. According to this, he was hit by blaster fire that completely consumed his heart and confirmed dead. Hours later he was active again. “That is certainly beyond the ‘impervious to age and disease’ immortality gift the Guardian infused the 200 Immortals, of which I am one.” The android still accessed the Decker file.”All indications suggest that he was not picked and gifted by the Guardian. He was born 1912 on Earth, long before the Guardian became openly active. It appears he has not physically aged long before the ascent. According to this dossier, he left Earth before the ascent with a Saresii female and spend a long time on Sares Prime.” He got up.”Have the Black Sirius made ready, I need to go to Pluribus.” --””-- Naramir was on the edge of insanity. His ego had sustained so many blows and setbacks, ever since he was old enough to think; all these events combined with his Thauran nature would be enough to drive anyone over the edge. He was Namamir of the Suppor family, an old family of nobles in an old empire of old customs, traditions. An ancient part of a society where family feuds were never really forgotten. Where intrigue and the quest for power were synonymous with Thauran society. Events not so long ago, and perhaps even caused by him and his family led to the arrest of Emperor Soron, the Fifth by Union Police. His arrest had a domino effect and caused many houses to suffer the loss of leaders, positions of power and the loss of many fortunes. What had been a rumored warning, spoken in low voices by those who could read the writing on the wall, came to pass. The Thauran commoners, that filth of crawling serfs revolted on the heels of the Union police shock troops and swept the history-laden palace of the Emperor. They demanded a new government and a new constitution and got their will. A compromise was found, and a new Emperor was elected, not chosen by rules of succession and tradition, but by vote. That cursed primate from that backwater world Nilfeheim; that cursed upstart Olafson had been at the center of all. His choice to become a female was not unknown to Thaurans, especially old Noble houses. Not every baroness or dutchess had begun her life as a female. And not every Duke or King had started out to be male. In some cases, it was caused by the need to continue a line or occupy a throne. Sometimes it was done by some twisted desire, that was indulged and kept a whispered family secret. He was certain it was some perverted desire and mental disease in the case of Olafson. Instead of being kicked out of the navy, he was treated like a hero. Picked by that lantern jaw brute Stahl to command the Devi no less. It had to be Stahl who was behind the impossible feats, Olafson’s gang was supposed to have done, and now he was a she and already Captain of a Union ship. They had discharged him dishonorable, a stain of shame like few other, because there was hardly anything more beloved by the whole damn Union society, Thaurans included, than the Union Fleet. The Spatial Navy of the Union was often referred to as the Union’s past time. Not that he joined the Union academy out of his own idea. He had two brothers and two sisters. His oldest brother Haromir unfit to be the next leader of the House. He had been a compulsive gambler with not much skill or luck to boot. Father had been forced to sell the Zirconium mines on Pinnacle Planet, their most valuable possession to cover Haramir’s gambling debts. Despite all these efforts, Naramir learned that his brother had been arrested and sent to a Union penal colony after he had been found guilty for embezzlement and fraud. That happened right before he had returned for his first leave of absence, upon completing basic training and his first Academy Year. His other Brother Jaromir had been sent as a young boy to the Monastery and was raised by the Monks of the Azura Order. It was there where Jaromir got in contact with Trevor Taros. The old Monastery of the Azure Order had been infiltrated by a vile and unholy sect. He learned were known by many names but commonly referred to as the Necros. While all this went through his mind, he carefully retrieved the heavy metal bar, that had been buried flush with the cavern floor. He was told that this was a portable trans-spatial thresh hold. The product of an ancient civilization. One of these had been used to abduct cursed Olafson. While he wanted to be there when Swybin was exacting revenge on the Neo Viking, he found wisdom in Swybin’s words. Thaurans did not do anything without having ulterior motives that benefited themselves first and foremost. That transgendered bastard had been transported, naked and without any means to the old Necropolis underneath the sands of N’Ger. Naramir wagered that women turned brute to be dead by now, but he had to leave his formidable weapons and a Seenianm suit behind. Oh, this bastard was so predictable, he would have never relinquished such a priceless thing for anyone’s sake. Friendship and loyalty were so outdated and unnecessary concepts, he agreed with Swybin on that. Loyalty was for losers. The first thresh hold connected Deep Blue with Sandcastle. Who would have known that this dungeon chamber below the Suppor manor mostly filled with rusty and worthless relics of Thauran past also held six of these truly ancient trans spatial thresh hold bars? Not that he knew how they were activated and used, but he was certain the Kermac were interested in this and had the resources to figure it out. He glanced at the groaning Petty Officer, who apparently was in the first stages of regaining consciousness. Naramir picked up the speargun, Olafson had left behind next to the Seenian suit. “Always wondered how these things work. Primitive set up for sure.” Lomasr blinked with a painful expression on his face, just a heartbeat before the needle-sharp shaft of the barbed spear pierced his skull. Naramir, actually quite disturbed by the gory result turned and picked up the gray suit speaking to himself.”I wonder if this really is Seenian. Looks so plain.” A sudden jolt that felt like an electric shock, made him drop the suit. He was more than disturbed as the suit started to inflate itself and take on the shape of a female body. Yet the face fitting cowl remained empty. A voice that came from somewhere within that cowl.”I am Lt. Suit of the United Stars Spatial Navy and I am placing you under arrest. Nsaramir released the second spear, the ultronit shaft meant to kill Nilfeheim Rocksharks at distance and underwater hammered with great force into the chest of the hollow suit standing across him. The seemingly thin material of the suit was as impenetrable as a wall of Neutronium. After the loud bang of the explosive release, a sharp metallic clang followed as the spear hit the stone floor. Naramir wanted to flee, firing the Neuro Ripper at full intensity while he turned to rush to the hidden door. The Suit sounded pleased as it said.”You could not have made a better choice. As a Union Officer, I was bound to my oath of duty and attempt to arrest you. Now that you are using lethal force I am allowed by Union laws to defend myself.” The suit floated forward.”Now you will learn that I am more than just a suit, but a proud member of the Tigershark crew. Do you have any idea how much we respect and love our captain?” “She is a pervert and you are a thing.” “Let me demonstrate what Seenians did to obtain information. Where is Captain Olafson and how do I get there?” --””-- I had been lost before, transported against my will to a place I did not know. This was different however, I was not alone. Inside my very mind was an entity. A sentient condition that was coming more and more to the foreground. It called himself my brother Eric. Now I could be completely insane and nothing more than a schizophrenic maniac with more than one personality, however, this mental condition was no secret to Union medical science. A diagnosis of such a mental disorder would have certainly prevented me from joining the Union Fleet and become an officer. The entire case of my dual consciousness was too bizarre to be a product of pure imagination. I slowly lowered the ax, I was still holding and tried to clear my mind from the red haze that lowered before my inner eyes. An unquenchable desire to kill and maim everything that stood against me, that dared to live. While I was certain this was mostly the desire and thoughts of that condition that shared my mind, I could not completely separate myself from it, white-hot anger still burned in both of us. There was nothing alive around me. I had lost count as to how many of these cult followers I had killed, but I sensed many more lives somewhere above me. Oh aye, they all were doomed, I would not rest until the last spark of life had been extinguished on whatever planet I was. Across the cavernous hall with the mirror-like pond, three beings stepped through a shimmering portal of light. “Come ye, or flee it makes no difference to me. I will slay the lot of you and visit you in my realm to torment you before I grand your final death.” Through the lifting haze, I suddenly recognized Admiral Stahl, the other two were familiar to me as well. I had seen the dark-skinned woman on Coven planet and the other one was the wife of Stahl, Alycia. The Eternal Warrior did not pull any weapons, neither did he shrink away. I noticed and felt the fear in both females, but there was no such sensation from Stahl. He even stepped forward.”You are Erica Olafson?” He called me by name somehow separated me completely from Eric. “Yes, Admiral Sir. I was abducted from Deep Blue.” He nodded.”I received some sort of briefing regarding that. I can’t see who is underneath that grim reaper shroud you wear, I repeat my question. Are you Captain Olafson, born on Nilfeheimn?” I brushed back the cowl and revealed my face to the Eternal Admiral.”Yes, Sir. I am Captain Erica Olafson, CO of the USS Tigershark. As I said I was abducted.” He kept coming closer and stopped only an arms-length before me.”I believe you, girl.” He looked around and I could not see any emotion as he took stock of the carnage all around us, the shattered tombs, crumbed and crushed stalagmites and the great number of horribly maimed, dismembered and butchered beings of at least a dozen species. “I was told you are more than that, and from what I can see I want to know from you, what are you?” The ax I held shrunk away and returned to be unassuming cylindrical shape on my belt. “I am Erica Olafson, but I am also Eric an entity I believe will eventually be known as the Dark One. I am still at the very beginning and do not understand it all.” “I am Admiral Richard Stahl. It was chiefly my decision to make you the CO of a Union space-ship. Until now you have performed and executed your duties surpassing all, including my expectations. The Union has room for everyone, including entities, but who of you is the one that went to the Academy, who of you swore the oath of duty and service? Who of you is the Captain?” He made a gesture across the scene.”I doubt a platoon of Petharian Marines in Destroyer suits could have done more damage.” His face was as stern as I had ever seen it.”You were abducted and apparently by a group of particularly nasty members of a forbidden sect and I don’t blame or judge you by what I see right here, but as a Commanding Officer I must ask you these questions.” Alycia had crossed the distance as well. “Richard, we are in the presence of perhaps the most powerful entity in all existence.” The other woman sunk to her knees.”Not perhaps, a god no doubt. The prophecy fulfilled, we all should kneel and beg for mercy.” Richard grunted loudly.”I don’t kneel and worship one God only. Now Captain Erica and whatever else you might be, I expect you to answer my questions. Before I am convinced you are indeed Captain Olafson, able to follow orders, consume all tasks and conduct yourself to the standards we expect a United Stars Captain, I must be persuaded. If you are who you say you are you understand.” Alycia and the other woman gasped. I cleared my throat.”Whatever I will be at the end I don’t know yet. The full incarnation is tied to twelve objects, of which I was able to find seven. One of these objects is in form of a book, it contains my memories and returns omnipresent knowledge. Until I am able to find this book, I can not answer all your questions because I do not know. I am certain however that I will never require worship, devotion, temples, priests or any form of religion. Religion is the feeble expression of mortal beings trying to cope with entities that are beyond their grasp of understanding, real or imagined ones. I am Erica and I am Eric at the moment and this constellation will remain until I found the last token and we can separate.” I swallowed and tried hard not to shed tears.”I respect you greatly Sir, and I understand your sentiment. I am a Union officer and because nothing is more important to me, I will hereby ask you to accept my resignation.” Category:Stories